Nightmares and Dreams
by BlackAngelBlood
Summary: What if Bishop's wishes of coming out happened? What if the world completely changed? What would happen to those who are now under the rule of the vampires? What would happen to those who are against? This is my take on what would happen. Enjoy! :


Sighing softly Josh glanced around the corner and sniffed the area making sure there were no vampires around before sneaking into the empty and abandoned grocery store. Unslinging the pack from his back he began to shove cans and other unspoiled food into his pack, grabbing some candy bars for the children knowing that they would enjoy something sweet. After filling his pack Josh grabbed one more item before making his way to the back exit, peeking out the door Josh spotted the other scavengers and nodded to them. Making a quick dash over to Lucas Josh crouched down and lowered his pack in front of him withdrawing an item from the side pocket.

"Where you able to get everything we needed?" Lucas questioned as he happily accepted a candy bar from Josh.

"Yeah I got everything, though knowing Demetrius it won't be enough." Josh replied munching on a piece of jerky, snorting in reply Lucas took a bite of the candy bar.

"It's never enough for him, we could bring him a whole warehouse full of supplies and it wouldn't be enough." Lucas grumbled finishing off the rest of his candy bar, sighing Lucas ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair before staring at his companion who leisurely finished off the rest of his jerky. "Come on puppy it's time to get moving before the bloodsuckers catch wind that we are here." Pouting Josh glared up at Lucas.

"I'm not a puppy," Josh grumbled as he grabbed his pack and swung it over his shoulders, chuckling Lucas ruffled his hair, earning another glare from his companion. Hearing a scream both Lucas and Josh froze, cursing Lucas quickly snatched Josh's pack from him and placed it on his shoulder and began to run, Josh following right behind him. "That was near Vance's section wasn't it?"

"Sounds like it, hopefully they make it out alright but I highly doubt it." Lucas replied as they turned a corner.

"Ah' Lucas and Josh glad to see you boys are alright."

"Same to you and your group O'Connor," Lucas answered as they made it to the gathering point, "Are we the only ones left?"

"You and Vance's were but from the sounds of it I don't think Vance's section is going to make it, I would suggest we all get going or else we are going to end up just like them." O'Connor remarked as he started making his way back towards the woods, nodding his head Lucas glanced at Josh who was leaning against the wall trying to regain his breathe.

"We'll follow behind in a few minutes." Watching as O'Connor and the others took off Lucas walked back towards Josh who was leaning up against the building, his eyes closed as he regained himself, "You alright Josh?"

"I will be," pausing Josh opened his eyes and looked at Lucas, "Why did Demetrius put me in a scavenger group when I am not a dominant or an alpha?"

"I'm not real…"

"Don't say you aren't sure Lucas, surely you have noticed that in every scavenger party we have been doing he has put all those who aren't alphas or dominants in a group." Snapped Josh as he glared at Lucas, watching as his companion's eyes slowly became ice and his features hardened into a blank slate, "He is getting rid of us, getting rid of the weak links and keeping only the strongest."

"Bravo little puppy, bravo," Snapping his head to the left Josh mentally whimpered as Vance stepped out from the shadows, "seems you aren't as dump as I originally thought, but it's too late for you or the others." Growling Josh launched himself at Vance only to be grabbed and flung into a building, slamming into the wall Josh whined softly as he felt a couple ribs crack, laying on the ground Josh glanced at Lucas who had stopped his assault.

"W…why Lucas?" Josh whispered out as he struggled to keep conscious.

"Why? You want to know why? It's because you are the weak link," Lucas replied coldly as he watched Josh struggle to breath, glancing up through the haze in his eyes Josh smiled softly before succumbing to the darkness.

Feeling a hand running through his hair Josh blearily opened his eyes and found himself staring up at Lucas's face, whimpering in fright Josh flung himself away and scooted to the opposite side his eyes darting around looking for a quick escape.

"Josh calm down, it's ok, you're safe." Lucas calmly replied his hands out in front of him, snarling Josh barred his teeth, pressing himself closer to the wall.

"Safe? How can I be safe when you tried to kill me," Josh snarled his wolf rising to the surface. Sighing Lucas slumped against the wall and watched as Josh began to lose himself to the wolf inside.

"It was either me or Vance, Vance would have drawn out your suffering, he would have tortured you until you screamed yourself raw…I couldn't let him do that to you, so I asked to do it, I figured if it was me who killed you it would be better. Quick and painless, but when you smiled I knew I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill you." Feeling the wolf calm down Josh tentatively sniffed the air and winced, the smell of blood hung heavily in the air, glancing at Lucas Josh spotted the small pool of blood collecting around him and gasped. Rushing over towards him Josh moved Lucas's jacket and shirt whimpering when he spotted the large wound across his stomach, taking his sweater off Josh pressed it against the wound hoping to stem the flow of blood.

"Why? Why didn't you just kill me? If you had killed me you wouldn't be in this shape." Josh cried out hysterically as the pool of blood continued to grow, feeling a hand on his cheek Josh glanced up and noticed the smile on Lucas face, the first real smile he had ever seen on his friends face.

"Because you are my puppy, my innocent and loving puppy," Lucas whispered out as he closed his eyes, his smile still on his face. Whining Josh gently shook Lucas, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me. Wake up Lucas, wake up." Josh cried out as he collapsed onto the floor, his wolf whining softly in the back his mind, throwing his head back Josh screamed, "LUCAS!"


End file.
